escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Libro de música de vihuela
Libro de música de vihuela es un libro de obras para vihuela sola y vihuela y canto, publicado por el compositor y vihuelista español Diego Pisador. El libro El libro fue publicado en Salamanca en 1552 y está dedicado al rey Felipe II. Pisador afirma en el libro que trabajó en él durante seis años. Sin embargo, Felipe II asegura, en el permiso concedido para la publicación del libro, que trabajó en él durante más de quince. Las obras La publicación está dividida en 7 libros y consta de 95 piezas, aunque si consideramos, como Pisador hizo, cada una de las partes de las misas como una obra separada, tendremos un total de 186 piezas. Algunas composiciones son para vihuela y canto (58 piezas) y otras para vihuela sóla (37 piezas). Entre los géneros musicales representados en el libro, tenemos: movimientos de misas, motetes, fantasías, villancicos, romances, madrigales, pavanas, endechas, sonetos, diferencias y chansons. En algunas de las piezas que incluyen voz cantable, ya lleve texto como en los motetes y misas, o no, como en las fantasías, Pisador utiliza notación en cifra de color rojo. Ésta técnica ya había sido utilizada por el también vihuelista Enríquez de Valderrábano en su Silva de Sirenas. En otras ocasiones, como en el libro séptimo, se utiliza notación mensural, con el canto escrito en su propio pentagrama. Como es habitual entre las publicaciones de vihuela de su tiempo, muchas de las obras que incluye son transcripciones para vihuela o vihuela y canto de obras de otros compositores entre los que encontramos: Juan Vázquez, Juan García de Basurto, Mateo Flecha el viejo, Pedro Guerrero, Josquin Des Pres, Nicolas Gombert, Adrian Willaert, Jean Mouton, Jacques Arcadelt, V. Fontana y S. Festa. A continuación se detallan las piezas que componen cada uno de los libros. Las obras marcadas con (*) son para voz y vihuela y el resto para vihuela sóla. Libro I : Libro II : Libro III : Libro IV : Libro V : Libro VI : Libro VII : Discografía La siguiente discografía se ha ordenado por año de grabación, pero la referencia es la de la edición más reciente en CD. No se incluyen las recopilaciones, sólo los discos originales. *1955 - VIC Victoria de los Ángeles. Five centuries of Spanish Songs. Victoria de los Ángeles. . La versión en CD está junto con otras grabaciones en la recopilación: Cantos de España. Victoria de los Ángeles. EMI Classics 7243 5 66 937 2 2. *1969 - FRE Spanish vihuelists of the 16th century III. Jorge Fresno. Hispavox HHS 23 (LP). . La edición en CD viene acoplada junto con otras grabaciones en: Vihuelistas Españoles (S. XVI) *1974 - BER Old Spanish Songs. Spanish songs from the Middle Ages and Renaissance. Teresa Berganza y Narciso Yepes. . La edición en CD viene acoplada junto con otras grabaciones en: Deutsche Grammophon 435 648-2. *1975 - PLA Danzas del Renacimiento. Conjunto instrumental "Pro Música Hispaniarum". Roberto Pla. Hispavox CDM 5 65726 2. *1977 - JOR Lieder und Tänze der Cervantes-Zeit (1547-1616). Hespèrion XX. Jordi Savall. EMI 7 63145 2. *1990 - LIV The Art of Flemish Song. In the Courts of Europe. Live Oak. Centaur Records 2109. *1991 - FER Nunca más verán mis ojos. Música para vihuela. Alfred Fernández. Enchiriadis EN 2004. *1991 - RUM Music of the Spanish Renaissance. Shirley Rumsey. Naxos 8.550614. *1992 - MOR Canto del Cavallero. José Miguel Moreno. Glossa 920101. *1993 - SAT The Art Of Spanish Variations. Toyohiko Satoh. Channel Classics *1993 - WAL Ay de Mi!. Music for Vihuela and Voice. Frank Wallace. Centaur *1994 - MAL Willaert: Villanelle, Chansons, Madrigali. Romanesque. Malfeyt]. Ricercar 151145. *1995 - ROM Al alva venid. Música profana de los siglos XV y XVI. Ensemble La Romanesca. José Miguel Moreno, Marta Almajano, Paolo Pandolfo. Glossa 920203. *1995 - IBE Songs and dances from the Spanish Renaissance. Camerata Iberia. MA Records MA 035A. *1996 - OLA Mudejar. Begoña Olavide, etc. MA Records MA 042A. *1996 - SAR Sepharad. Songs of the Spanish Jews in the Mediterranean and the Ottoman Empire. Sarband. Bmg Int'l *1996 - ABT Dreams of a lost era. Spanish Renaissance Music. Walter Abt. Koch Schwann 3-1426-2 *1997 - AGR Music for Philip of Spain and his four wives. Charivari agréable. Nicki Kennedy, Rodrigo del Pozo. Signum 006. *1998 - JMM Canción del Emperador. José Miguel Moreno. Glossa 920108 *1999 - UMB Chacona. Renaissance Spain in the Age of Empire. Ex Umbris. Dorian 93207. *2000 - RIA Claros y Frescos Rios. Jose Miguel Moreno, Núria Rial. Glossa *2000 - ALF Valderrabano y los vihuelistas castellanos. Alfred Fernández. Unacorda UCR0012000. *2001 - SAN A Tierras Ajenas. Clara Sanabras. The Orchard *2003 - CAB Songs of the Spanish Renaissance, Vol. 1. Montserrat Caballé, Manuel Cubedo. RCA *2003 - RIV Tañer de gala. Juan Carlos Rivera. Cantus Records C 9631. *2005 - HES Don Quijote de la Mancha. Romances y Músicas. Hespèrion XXI y La Capella Reial de Catalunya. Jordi Savall. Alia Vox AVSA 9843 A+B (2 SACD). Referencias y bibliografía * * . Incluye facsímil, estudio y transcripción. *Edición digital en CD-ROM: "Libros de Mvsica para Vihuela (1536-1576)". Forma Antiqva. Enlaces externos * Ensayo de John Griffiths: [http://www.goldbergweb.com/es/magazine/essays/2005/04/31025.php Los dos renacimientos de la vihuela] publicado en Goldberg Magazine. * Artículo de John Griffiths, Pisador, Diego en Grove Music Online (En inglés - Se requiere subscripción) *Listado de obras: http://www.saulbgroen.nl/pdf/vihuela.pdf Categoría:Fuentes musicales renacentistas de España Libro de musica de vihuela